The Rendezvous at The Shooting Stars
by Eyefantasy
Summary: After a short time apart, Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell reunite at a restaurant known as The Shooting Stars and enjoy a small discussion amongst the rousing conversation of the world's newest terrorists, Celestial Being.


AN: I'm back! I went away on a journey of self-discovery (still on the journey) and it has been enlightening, indeed. Deleted all my previous content because I was not content. Lol bad pun. This idea came to me, I wrote it, and here it is. Yay. This is a one-shot. It was supposed to be a crossover that would cover the first half of the series, but I decided not to do it. Maybe I'll continue it in the near future.

 **I do not own Gundam Wing or Gundam 00 nor its characters, manga, or any affiliated material**. I'm just a fan.

* * *

A great commotion stirred from within the crowded restaurant. Voices ranging from the highest to the lowest of volumes battled for supremacy in the large room, the conversation loud with uncontainable enthusiasm. Some folks were huddled in tight-knit circles, whispering amongst the growing noise of the restaurant. Many were coming from work or others, like students, wandered in to catch the latest news or meet with friends. The restaurant, like usual, filled with patrons and business only increased with dusk bleeding into black night.

A warm yet dim light shined in the room, just enough to keep the dark at bay and relax its occupants. The yellow lights from the walls and ceiling fixtures intersected, fending off looming black shadows, leaving some parts of the ceiling dark. The television monitors hanging from the ceiling lighted the room with flashing pictures; a large one on the left of the room, where customers sat at small tables; one at the booths, on the right; and another at the bar, in the middle.

Chefs raced against the clock preparing meals and the sounds of pans hitting stoves and various metallic clinks and noises merged with the excitement of the crowd. The smell of food from the kitchens wafted and swirled in the air, promising sustenance to the hungry customers awaiting their meal. The aroma turned heads and rumbled stomachs.

The crowd became louder and the whispers grew harsher as the television aired the evening news.

A lone individual sat on his stool at the bar, head down, avoiding anything and everything, as if a great invisible barrier prevented any form of human socialization. The polished, wood-covered, bar countertop was filled to capacity. Many a drinks splashed and soaked the top with sticky alcoholic beverages. The smell rose from the counters and wisps of it caught the young man's nose. His nose wrinkled in revulsion. The bartender, a man with plain features and pale skin, nearly lost his balance with the growing demands of drinks as his wandering eyes switched from his eager patrons to the blaring television behind him.

The raucous patrons did not seem to bother the young man at the bar. He never noticed them, not even the casual flirtations and winks from women and men trying to warm their way into his heart and bed. He ignored them, pretending that they did not exist, that they were phantoms of his imagination, completely meaningless and transparent.

Those that observed him from afar noticed the intensity in his striking blue eyes making the young man appear older and aloof. And his composure for one so young carried a great maturity only seen in older men, which confused his many suitors at the bar… or maybe it was how his wild, dark brown hair fell into his face, hiding his youthful looks, a brown-haired silhouette of mystery, that lustful eyes gravitated towards.

If he could he would have found another seat, one closer to the door. He was lucky enough to get a seat. The place was full and even with the air conditioning he felt the humid heat from all the body temperatures in the room, clinging and suffocating. Luckily, he had a glass of cold water to fend off the aggravating heat.

The young man had a habit of intermittently looking at his watch and glancing at the doors then looking back into his water. He was expecting a certain and familiar person to arrive at any moment. He checked his watch and the clock read: ten to seven. A few more minutes before the start of the meeting, a quick rendezvous. Though his face was impassive, he groaned inwardly. If he had had the choice he would have picked a better meeting place - like a vacant park or somewhere absent of people - but his _friend_ \- which was a new word for him - chose this restaurant, The Shooting Stars. He groaned at the irony. Only his _friend_ would choose something so blatant and nostalgic and ironic.

His eyes roamed the restaurant, noting the black walls sprinkled with glitter, that blinked in and out under the yellow lights like stardust. Intricate galaxies and star patterns ran along the black ceiling, bedazzling the customers. Some specks of glitter fell on customers heads, gravity too strong to hold them together. It kind of reminded him of home, in a banal and miniscule kind of the way.

The young man's Prussian blue eyes then flicked to the television, narrowing to slits; they were calculating and hard. The news was replaying yesterday's events which got the crowd abuzz and wild with conversation.

Of the four new mobile suits, two of them prevented a terrorist attack on the Human Reform League's Pillar of Heaven and two more attacked an Advanced European Union's latest mobile suit, the Enact, at an exhibition. The female newscaster revealed these new machines as Gundams - the words were noted atop the head of the enigmatic mobile suit that defeated the Enact. Those words sent a chill through his heart and ignited old passions and storms that lay buried beneath his calm exterior.

The word had far more meaning than these people of this universe realized. Gundams were more than the average and conventional mobile suits; they were vehicles of revolution and change, of war and peace, necessary in bringing in the new era – or whatever era deemed worthy by their pilots and creators.

The picture frames were bleary, but he could identify the mobile suits. Four mobile suits, four Gundams, were the media's - and the world's! - newest fixation.

There were four in total and completely different and unique in style, weaponry, and armor. However, only two were taped and disseminated throughout the media. The first picture that rotated on the screen showed a slender blue and white Gundam. Like all Gundams, the V-fin embellished the head, and the angular green eyes were facsimile to his own Gundam, and the chest frame – like his universe's mobile suits - had a large blue armor covering a dark green orb. The armor covered the shoulders and gold fins, on each chest, speared into the air. Red colored the waist and feet; and the legs were gray like steel. A sword-like shield covered the right forearm.

The second picture was slightly unclear, but there was no doubt to the young man that it was a Gundam. The image of the Gundam only showed the sides, but it was enough to decipher the bulky Gundam's weaponry. The heavily armored machine was large and its white and black armor matched the color scheme of outer space. It held a large beam cannon, and many other cannons situated on its legs and shoulders.

 _A range mobile suit and a close quarter combat, huh_ , the young man thought, swirling the water in his glass. And that was not the worst: a new organization calling themselves Celestial Being declared to intervene in all nations justifying war and conflict through race, creed, religion, territory, and/or energy.

His eyes went up, and the news resettled back in it usual routine of replaying Aeolia Schenburg's speech to the nations. The older man's face was neutral but his words and eyes carried far more gravity and weight than this world could infer. This was the man responsible for their entire debacle in this world; a debacle brought on by an asteroid that was supposed to send the Gundams to their final resting place in the sun.

However, when starting the launch sequence, which would activate and warm up its main engines, three unknown engines, buried by debris that looked like hardened rock and dust, came alive, shaking off the rock, and emitted green particles. The green particles surrounded their vessel, and then glowed red, coming faster and faster. Heero remembered vividly the ship shaking uncontrollably, turning red and a white light so pure and natural, like the birth of the universe, awakened, thriving, took over his conscious. That was the day he woke up in 2307 A.D.

"Out of the way! I'm in a rush here."

A voice broke his attention, a loud and boisterous tone, that sailed happily the over noisy commotion. The young man turned to see a familiar face moving through the thick crowd, bumping and sliding his way to the crowded bar. When he finally reached the bar a young man around the same age, with joyful blue eyes, long flowing bangs that reached his chin, and a waist-length braid that jostled with his movement, gave the seated man a big grin.

"Heero! Long time no see, pal." The braided youth slung an arm around his comrade's shoulder, giving a rough pat on the back. Heero grunted at the over-enthusiastic gesture.

"Duo Maxwell." The now named Heero nodded in acknowledgement. Duo took his side on the left, sitting comfortably against the congested bodies of the patrons at the bar. Heero thought he looked right at home, his smile easy and his eyes delighted at the busy atmosphere.

Heero studied him thoroughly. It had been two months since they last saw each other, last confirmed their whereabouts. All three – Heero, Duo, and Wufei – had split up to discover more to this new world since their beginnings.

Heero noticed Duo's hair was longer and spikier at the front than ever, bangs dipping into his face like drooping branches of willow trees. His wardrobe was entirely different. Instead of his usual black leather jacket with a red turtleneck zipper, he wore a black jacket with white faux hair stitched into the hood, a blue t-shirt and black pants. His usual black sunglasses hung loosely from his crew neck. He looked comfortable, and that annoyed Heero. A comfortable and relaxed Duo made for an obnoxious amount of jibes and jokes.

"So where's Wufei? I thought you sent him a message to come too," Duo remarked, looking over the numerous heads and faces. He could not seem to pinpoint Wufei's familiar stern expression.

"I did send Wufei a message, but knowing him I doubt he would come," said Heero.

He gave a soft sigh. Wufei was always difficult to contact. Out of all the Gundam pilots Wufei was the most independent of the five. Maybe he and Howard were at a breakthrough in the development of that particle system on the asteroid.

"So how's it going? What have you've been up to?" Duo asked. "Saving any princesses yet?"

Heero stared blankly at Duo. Duo's lips curved higher into a sly smile. Duo's joking nature had always been a nuisance for Heero, and he doubt Duo could handle his own dry sense of humor.

"Or maybe" - his blue eyes narrowed and moved to the right - "someone else caught your attention," Duo said, his voice low and smoothed like a long trumpet note, flowing and soulful, rolling with sensuality.

Heero followed his eyes past a horde of people grouped at the end of the counter to a woman sitting close by. She was stunning. Short, white, curly hair framed her face and fell to her shoulders. Her hair fell in waves and the yellow light from the ceiling made her hair appear golden. Soft brown skin glowed under the light and showed through her exposed black blouse, the fabric dipping deep, forming a downward triangle that juxtaposed the swell of her breasts.

She casually hunched forward her index finger idly tracing the frost of her drink that continued to condensate and fall to the counter like melted snow. Her brown eyes were on the television. As if feeling his eyes, her tracing stopped and her eyes dropped to Heero's, a smile tugging at her lips.

Their eyes met and for a moment, Heero felt something familiar that stirred in his belly. The emotion was light and seemed to flutter like butterfly wings. Heero watched her brown eyes darken, overcome with a heavy feeling, that seemed to permeate lust or desire.

"Not bad, ain't she?" Duo said, his eyes on Heero, glinting in intrigue. "As soon as I got here, I noticed her immediately."

Heero merely turned away, his face watching Duo's. He was not interested in some beauty (not at this time), his priorities outweighed such a casual encounter. "So you're gonna be like that, huh? Figures Mr. Machine would forgo female company, his heart made of gundanium alloy."

"We have more important issues to talk about," Heero said.

"But your love is a much better topic, so forgive me rousing the deviant in you."

"Let's just -"

"Wait!" Duo interrupted, his eyes and face lighted up in joy, like finding a light in the dark. "She's coming over."

The woman had left her drink on the countertop and moved through the crowd of people. Her gait was confident and her eyes never left Heero's. Tight jeans curved and fitted to her legs and flared hips. Her hips his swung like a pendulum, enticing and hypnotic. Heero stared at the woman blankly. He really did not want to have a conversation with her.

As if fate heard his silent plea, a man wearing the dark blue colors of the Union uniform blocked her midway. He whispered in her ear. Heero could not read the words as his gloved hand covered his lips. Her brown eyes seemed to jump, startled, at the man's words. She turned her head and nodded to him. The man headed towards the door, and she followed him but not before giving one last look to Heero, a mischievous wink, and sultry smile.

"Well, there went your chance," said Duo.

"Duo, shut up," Heero said.

"Fine, fine. So what have you been up to?" Duo said, without missing a beat.

"I've enrolled at the university here, for the time," he responded after a moment.

"Life as a student seems to suit you just right, buddy. I've been away from here, reporting. I got a job interning at JNN news headquarters."

Heero raised an eyebrow. "A journalist? That's something I didn't expect… especially from you."

Duo shrugged indifferently. "Hey, it's been great. I've traveled to the three great nations – the HRL, the Union, and AEU. Got more info on them and their little secrets, too" – Duo winked playfully – "Money isn't tight and I met a cool woman. She's a little obsessive when it comes to work but she's very nice. I think sticking out is the way to go."

A small smile warmed its way onto Heero's lips; the smile was nostalgic: he remembered saying the same words to Duo's two years during Operation Meteor, when they were on a joint covert operation.

"And besides, the JNN news director gave me special clearance to the orbital elevators anytime. I can use this chance without wasting any money to meet Howard and Wufei. Everything is lookin' up in my direction."

Heero swished his water, watching the cubes dissolve into his drink and raised it to his lips, taking a large gulp then setting it back down. He glanced again at the screen, watching the replay of the Gundam at the Pillar of Heaven. Duo's eyes drifted toward Heero's gaze.

"So you saw that shit, too. They called them _Gundams_ ," Duo said, mockingly. He brought his hands together and placed them under his chin; his elbows met the polished wood of the counter. Then, he realized the wetness of the counter and he groaned in disgust as tried to find something to wipe his elbows. The visiting bartender gave his apologies and quickly washed the counter.

"Well, it's no coincidence, considering the one whom created them. I'm surprised he was able to complete them."

"Right. Good ol' Operation Meteor," Duo said. "From reports I got from the media, the Gundam's have jammers and are not visual on radar."

"Not surprising; the original blueprints of our mobile suits were based off similar properties," Heero replied. "However, I expect their metal components for their armor - the alloy - is different, more of this world's make."

"Hell yeah! From my source at the AEU exhibition, all electric phones and radars in the vicinity were jammed. Reminded me of Professor G's technology."

"You don't think their actions are similar to ours?" Duo continued.

"No. We wanted to eliminate OZ and the Romefeller Foundation – those were our main targets, our objectives, for the peace of space and the colonies. Celestial Being wants to wipe out all conflict, for the sake of ending war, as Aeolia Schenburg says. It sounds like idealism but I've known from the past, such idealism can turn to fruition, though, not without its consequences."

"Relena Peacecraft," Duo said, giving Heero a knowing look.

Heero nodded. Relena Peacecraft-Dorlian or to some (still) Queen Relena was the ambassador of the E.S.U.N. A few years back she joined the Romefeller Foundation after the dissolution of the Sanc Kingdom and united the Earth sphere under one nation, by ending all boundaries and countries. Though used as a pawn in Treize's return to power, she was still invaluable to the Earth and its people. In the later years, she became representative of the E.S.U.N. as Vice Foreign Minister between the Earth and the space colonies. She was a close and personal acquaintance of Heero's, a former lover. Their relationship ended amicably before his 18th birthday under the strain of their duties for the Earth, hers as the ambassador and Heero's as a Preventer agent.

"I wonder if the world would follow in our same footsteps, repeating the mistakes of our tragic past," Duo said, his tone solemn.

"It will probably happen again," said Duo, suddenly, with such certainty, that sounded prophetic.

His cobalt blue eyes reflected sorrow as they seemed to glaze in thought, remembering Operation Meteor.

"Yes, it will," said Heero, agreeing, "And again and again. The people, the world's citizens, have to want peace first; but they're not united."

No, it wasn't that there not united, but a strong division, one centered on the energy crisis, shattered any form of cooperation. If they did unite together, under one banner, who's to say the people wanted peace? _Those with absolute power often end in corruption_ , Heero mused thoughtfully, _or lack the will to complete their endeavors,_ _e.g. Treize Khushrenada in Luxemburg, Belgium._ Treize had the power to change the world, to take it, once again, from Romefeller's reach, but he was not a very good loser, and the world suffered in the aftermath of his decision.

"We'll have to take the watch-and-see approach," Duo said.

"I agree; but I rather not get involve in another war, especially one that's not our own."

"Yeah, but still…" Duo paused for a second, in thought. "Don't you think those particles that those _Gundams_ are emitting are similar to ones we saw before this whole _incident_ started? Aeolia Schenburg _must_ be responsible for these. He did work with Howard and other Gundam engineers."

"That's a fair assumption," Heero spoke, carefully. Those special particles were not similar; they were the same, just like the ones on the asteroid. However, the only difference after the initial process was its transition into red particles.

The perfect soldier turned inward. Heero did not want get involved in this coming conflict between this world and their Gundams. Whoever was controlling Celestial Being had their own auspices, like Dekim Barton and the colony revolutionaries of his time, and Heero would rather sit on the sidelines and watch the whole scenario play out. But for some reason the mysterious particles exhibited by the Gundams were the key in finding their way back. As a result, they would have to be involved in the conflict to find their way home.

But what to do? what to do?

A moment passed by the two pilots, whom had retreated to their thoughts. The crowd swarmed around them, some leaving, and even more entering. The whispers became louder and drunken rants and words slurred among the patrons. "Fuck Celestial Being!" was called and a chorus of positive affirmations and calls resounded in the restaurant.

"So… Where's Wing Zero?" Duo asked. His head tilted to the side and a curious smile eclipsed his face.

Heero fingered the side of his glass lazily. He looked impassively at Deathscythe's pilot. "It's on Earth, somewhere close by."

Duo rolled his eyes at Heero's ambiguous answer.

"I suspect your suit is kept safely hidden," Heero said. It was not a question.

Duo nodded. The Gundams, at this time, were not needed, not yet, anyway. However, if something unexpected happened, forcing their hand, then perhaps they'll move. But they first had to gather enough information in regards to their predicament. Being stuck in this near parallel universe was terrifying. And the one whom controlled the cards, Aeolia, proved difficult to predict. Heero wondered why did Aoelia create the Gundams. So many questions unanswered but all connected to the root - the After Colony universe and Gundam engineers; Doctor J, Professor G, Doktor S, Instructor H, Master O, and Howard.

"Of course! What did you expect? That I leave it somewhere for an idiot to find and leak it to the press? Give me some credit," Duo said sarcastically. He sighed in exasperation and shook his head.

Heero looked critically at Duo. "You took your Gundam into space when the colonies made us their enemies, making you a conspicuous and easy target. Shortly after you were captured and your Gundam destroyed and your face plastered on every colony television."

Duo sputtered nonsensically, his mouth moving fast. When he gathered himself he said, "I'm going to pretend that you just complimented my skills and we'll leave it at that."

Heero closed his eyes at Duo's answer, his foolishness knew no bounds. Feeling ready, Heero drained his glass, stood from his stool and left to the door, with Duo trailing behind him. The door pulled open and an entering blonde girl holding a young man with brown hair and a meek expression by the wrist (he seemed to be overwhelmed) held the door open and the two pilots, giving a grateful nod, left the building, walking into the busy metropolis of Tokyo. Neither of them noticed under the veil of night two shooting stars descending to Earth.

* * *

An: That's it. Background (for any confusion): Heero and Duo are eighteen, so two years post Mariamaia's Rebellion, in AU, where they did not destroy their Gundams. Heero's wing zero is rebuilt for his symbolic sendoff to the sun. The woman was based off of Nefuru from the Solbraves unit.


End file.
